Cuphead Wiki:Standards
These are standards on how articles on the Cuphead Wiki should be made. General Editing Use the Edit Summary When editing pages, try to fill in the "Summary" box above the Save/Preview buttons before saving, and make sure that you fill it in with something useful describing the edit you made and, if it's not obvious, why. For example, "fixed spelling error" or "added fun fact" or "reverted edits by 127.0.0.1" are all acceptable. Saying "made some changes" or just filling in the name of the page is not helpful, because it's information that already exists. Making your Summaries accurate and useful makes it vastly easier for the rest of us to keep track of Recent Changes and keeps everybody happy. Use the Minor Edit Button If you're making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), try to remember to check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. Link Once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Mugman in one place, then that should be the only link to Mugman on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. But in the case of large articles, it's okay to instead make one link in each major section instead of just once. Going with the normal rules of English, it's also a good idea to use a full name the first time you mention a character, then use a shortened name for some characters such as Bon Bon to refer to Baroness Von Bon Bon. Don't use conversational style The Cuphead Wikia, like similar wikias, is a online encyclopedia. It should read like an encyclopedia, not like your diary. * Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Webster. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivatives such as Opera when ASpell is installed will work). * Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons" in articles. * Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion/Talk page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion/Talk pages. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit that you're particularly proud of, the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. Use the talk page for major changes If you want to change the infobox image, main quote, or overall organization of an article, please start a discussion on the talk page of that article before doing so. Such edits have a large impact on an article, so it is important to have the consensus of the community before making them.